Papa!
by sehooney
Summary: [Oneshot] Setelah dua bulan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, Sehun pulang dan menumpas habis rindu pada istri dan anak-anaknya. Dia pikir harinya akan baik-baik saja karena Luhan, istrinya, akan menemaninya. Tapi kenapa justru harinya penuh dengan kalimat, "Huwaa... Papa!" yang membuatnya pening seketika? SPECIAL FOR SEPTEMBERLULLABY! HUNHAN GS! DLDR! Sinopsis tidak selucu ceritanya.


Luhan terbangun malam itu. Hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan saat sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi menyelami alam mimpi adalah pergerakan tempat tidur yang bersumber dari belakang tubuhnya. Luhan mengernyit, ia masih belum bisa berpikir dengan cepat tentang siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ziyu kah?

"Bangun, Sayang," seseorang berbisik di rambutnya dan Luhan lantas tahu siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya kali ini.

Luhan membuka mata perlahan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalakan lampu tidur, lalu mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan menoleh ke belakang, pada seseorang yang berbisik dengan suara rendah di rambutnya. Sudah Luhan duga, suaminya sedang tersenyum padanya saat ini.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan serak. Luhan berbalik dan membuat pelukan Sehun padanya melonggar. "Kau pulang malam ini? Katamu kau pulangnya minggu depan,"

"Hei, siapa bilang?" jawab Sehun seraya terkekeh kecil. Ia mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, lalu berbisik, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang? Aku merindukanmu, tahu,"

Giliran Luhan yang terkekeh. "Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkanmu pulang?" tanyanya balik. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun lalu mengecup ujung bibir suaminya dengan manis. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu menyeringai. Hendak ia bergerak cepat untuk menyergap Luhan namun perempuan itu segera mencegahnya. Luhan menahan Sehun di kedua bahu lelaki itu. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung sementara Luhan hanya memasang senyum sebagai respon.

"Bukan cuma aku, anak-anak juga merindukanmu." Lanjut Luhan memperjelas. "Jadi jangan habiskan tenagamu hanya untukku. Sisakan juga untuk anak-anak."

Sehun memutar bola mata malas. "Aku juga merindukan anak-anak, Sayang. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya butuh kau." Katanya.

"Aku sangsi kau akan—"

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan itu." Sehun menyela setengah sebal. Luhan mengernyit setengah heran setengah geli karena ekspresi Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu. "Jangan buat aku menunda lagi. Biarkan kita selesaikan ini dulu, baru kita bicarakan tentang anak-anak nanti." Lanjutnya. Sehun segera menguasai Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa dan meskipun Luhan gagal memperingatkan Sehun, Luhan tetap terima saja.

"Jangan mengeluh tentang anak-anak padaku setelah ini kalau begitu."

Sehun tidak peduli. Dia butuh menuntaskan rasa hausnya akan Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa menunda lagi.

* * *

 **…**

 **Papa!**

 **by sehooney with HunHan**

Sehun, Luhan, and their children.

Oneshot. Family. Romance. GS.

 **SPECIAL FOR SEPTEMBERLULLABY**

 **Don't like? Don't Read! :)**

 **Warning:**

 **Siapkan** _squishy_ , bantal, guling, atau hal-hal lain yang empuk yang dapat dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan rasa gemas kalian pada anak-anaknya HunHan :) Buat jaga-jaga aja sih sebenarnya. Cerita ini ngga lucu-lucu amat tapi semoga squishy dkk-nya membantu ya kawan-kawan…

 **…**

* * *

"Mama," panggil seorang anak lelaki berumur empat tahunan seraya menarik-narik ujung celemek Luhan.

Luhan menunduk pada putranya, menyahut, "Ada apa, Ziyu?"

"Bolehkah aku main hujan-hujanan di luar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak boleh, Sayang." Luhan menggeleng dan Ziyu merengut seketika.

"Ayolah, Ma…"

"Tidak boleh, Ziyu." Ujar Luhan melembut. Ia tersenyum pada anak lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu seraya membungkuk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi Ziyu. "Kau baru saja sembuh dari demam. Kalau kau hujan-hujanan, nanti kau sakit lagi. Mau sakit lagi?"

Ziyu merengut kecewa tapi ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Ziyu halus.

"Bagus, mainlah dengan kakakmu saja."

Ziyu akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Ia menghampiri kakaknya, Haowen, yang tiba-tiba berlari memasuki dapur dan membuat Ziyu kebingungan. Ziyu menghampiri Haowen, bertanya, " _Hyung_ , ada apa? Kenapa lari-lari?"

Haowen tidak menjawab melainkan menarik kursi makan yang kosong. Suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat Luhan beralih lagi dari pekerjaannya memotong wortel di talenan. Haowen yang berumur lima tahun itu terlihat tidak menggubris Ziyu yang sedari tadi bertanya. Luhan menggeleng samar.

"Haowen, kalau ditanya itu jawab, jangan diam saja." Tegur Luhan kembali pada pekerjaannya sementara Haowen diam tidak menanggapi. Haowen masih sibuk dengan kursi makan yang entah mau dia bawa kemana.

Beralih dari Haowen, Luhan dengan sabar meminta kembali potongan wortel yang dijadikan mainan oleh salah satu anak perempuan yang duduk di kursi makan balitanya. Luhan tersenyum geli begitu anak perempuan bernama Yujie itu merengut dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya di udara saat Luhan berhasil merebut dengan halus wortel dari tangan kecilnya..

"Oltel! Oltel" (Wortel! Wortel!) Yujie protes, bibirnya mengerucut, matanya memicing sebal pada Mamanya, lalu dia mendengus lucu. "Itu oltelnya Uji!"

"Iya, Sayang…" Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Yujie yang tetap memicing sebal padanya. "Biar Mama masak wortelnya dulu, ya…" ujar Luhan kalem.

Bukannya mengerti, justru Yujie yang belum genap berumur dua tahun itu tetap merengek. Suara berisiknya membuat anak perempuan lain di sebelahnya jadi menatap kesal. Yuri, adik kembarnya Yujie yang memiliki jarak umur sepuluh menit dari Yujie itu berseru, "Uji!" namun Yujie tetap saja berisik. Yuri pun mengambil asal brokoli di depannya lalu memberikannya pada Yujie. "Uji, iyam!" (Yujie, diam!)

Lantas Yujie menatap Yuri dan brokoli di tangan adik kembarnya itu bergantian. "Uli, itu ukan oltel, itu oli," (Yuri, itu bukan wortel, itu brokoli)

Yuri memandang brokoli di tangannya dan tetap menyodorkan sayuran hijau itu pada kakaknya. Rupanya Yuri tidak peduli mau itu wortel atau itu brokoli, dia ingin Yujie berhenti merengek.

Sementara anak kembar di depannya berdebat tentang wortel dan brokoli dan tentu dengan bahasa mereka, Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan keramaian ini, berusaha untuk memupuk kesabaran lebih dan lebih begitu Ziyu menarik-narik celemeknya lagi. Luhan menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian Luhan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Ziyu, lantas sedikit panik melihat putra keduanya itu memasang wajah sedih dan mata lembab.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Luhan. Ziyu mengangguk lalu menghapus cairan di ujung matanya. "Kata _hyung_ aku menganggu." Adunya.

"Haowen," Luhan memanggil Haowen yang asyik duduk-duduk di balik jendela, sepertinya Haowen menggeser kursi makan tadi untuk menikmati pemandangan hujan di pagi hari ini.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Haowen menoleh pada Luhan. Dia meringis begitu mendapati Mamanya sedang menatap sok marah.

"Ziyu memang mengganggu kok. Ziyu bertanya ini dan itu dan aku tidak suka dia berisik." Haowen membela diri dan Luhan segera mempertajam pandangannya. Haowen menciut. "Baiklah, aku yang salah." Lanjut Haowen pelan. Luhan mengisyaratkan kedua anak lelaki itu untuk saling berbaikan, lantas Haowen menunduk saat dia turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Ziyu.

"Maaf, Ziyu." Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk saling memeluk saat memaafkan kesalahan satu sama lain, pun sudah jadi kebiasaan pula bagi mereka untuk mengucapkan, "Aku salah dan aku menyayangimu." bagi mereka yang bersalah dan yang meminta maaf.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala kedua putranya lalu membiarkan mereka kembali bermain di kursi yang tadi ditempati Haowen. Luhan kembali ke acara memasaknya dan merasa lega karena pada akhirnya, si kembar Yujie dan Yuri sudah tenang dengan brokolinya.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat de—

"Ya ampun, Mama!"

 _Tak!_

Luhan terkejut dan tanpa sengaja membuat suara keras saat memotong sayur-mayur di talenan. Suara keras itu membuat Yujie dan Yuri berhenti bermain-main, kedua anak kembar itu melotot ngeri pada pisau yang Luhan pegang.

Luhan menoleh pada Ziyu yang sumringah menghadap padanya. "Hei, jangan berteriak seperti itu." tegurnya pada Ziyu yang duduk sekursi dengan Haowen.

Ziyu tidak menanggapi teguran itu. Justru dia melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Mama! Papa pulang, ya?" tanyanya antusias.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yujie dan Yuri ribut lagi, entah meributkan apa, Luhan tidak mengerti karena mereka ribut dengan bahasa balita mereka.

Belum juga Luhan menjawab, Haowen sudah menginterupsi dengan kalimat, "Iya! Itu mobilnya Papa!" berikut nada suaranya yang semangat setelah ia memeriksa mobil silver di depan rumah dari jendela itu benar milik Papanya. Anak itu lantas turun dari kursi dengan cepat, membuat kursinya tidak seimbang dan hampir membuat Ziyu terjatuh, pun membuat Luhan memekik refleks karena betapa cerobohnya Haowen, lalu Haowen segera meminta maaf lagi tanpa adanya peluk dan kata "Sayang" seperti kebiasaan mereka. Haowen terlalu bahagia karena Papanya pulang. Haowen rindu Sehun dan dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Papanya sekarang juga.

" _Ya_! Haowen!" Luhan berseru karena anak itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan Ziyu yang masih kaget sambil memegangi punggung kursi makan yang sudah seimbang, justru berlari keluar dari dapur menuju kamar.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Ziyu segera menyusul Haowen dengan cepat. Dia berlari dan hampir terpeleset lantai sehingga membuat Luhan memekik refleks lagi. Lalu si kembar Yujie-Yuri juga menyusul. Kedua anak perempuan itu turun dari kursi balitanya dan segera menyusul kedua kakak lelakinya sembari berseru-seru, "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa pusing. Anak-anaknya kini berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan—oh, astaga! Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau mereka melihat Sehun tidur dalam keadaan tubuh tanpa dibalut sehelai benangpun?!

Luhan panik. Ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari menyusul anak-anaknya demi menyelamatkan mata dan pikiran mereka dari Sehun yang ceroboh—sebab Sehun sering ditemukan dalam keadaan 'tidak senonoh' di pagi hari meskipun setelah mereka melakukan _itu_ dan tidur, tubuh Sehun masih terbalut dengan selimut. Akan tetapi, sialnya, Luhan terlambat. Perempuan itu berhenti berlari ketika melihat anak-anaknya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan ekspresi terkejut—rahang mereka turun secara kompak dan menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di dalam sana. Luhan segera mengecek, sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka terkejut seperti itu? Dan beruntung mereka hanya melihat punggung lebar Sehun yang tidak terbalut pakaian dan selimut di sana. Luhan menghela napas lega.

"Papa!" Yuri dengan semangat dan tidak peduli, masuk. Dia melompat naik pada tempat tidur orang tuanya yang rendah dan saudara-saudarinya segera menyusul. Secara bergantian mereka memanggil, "Papa!" lalu menganggunya dengan melompat-lompat di tempat tidur. Yujie dan Yuri yang masih kecil dan tidak bisa melompat dengan baik hanya mampu menaik-turunkan tubuh mereka dan terjatuh di tempat tidur karena kalah saing dengan lompatan kakak-kakaknya. Sementara Sehun sendiri, tubuh lelaki itu tersentak-sentak di tempat tidur dan jelas itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Papa pulang, _yaaaaaay_!"

"Papa ulang! Uji anen!" (Papa pulang! Yujie kangen!)

"Uli anen Papa!" (Yuri kangen Papa!)

"Hei, jangan ganggu tidurnya Papamu," ujar Luhan saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan menangkap Haowen lalu menurunkannya supaya anak yang lompatannya paling tinggi itu tidak mencelakai adik-adiknya. Namun Haowen tetap saja _ngeyel_ naik lagi ke tempat tidur dan melompat-lompat riang. Luhan menyerah dan melihat betapa terganggunya Sehun. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada suaminya itu.

Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman, lalu mengintip anak-anaknya yang asyik mengganggunya pagi ini. "Ya Tuhan… Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" Sehun mendesah serak seraya berusaha untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang rasanya tidak ingin dipisahkan. Suara Sehun membuat anak-anak berisik itu bersorak senang. Secara bersamaan mereka memeluk Sehun yang sudah mendudukkan diri dengan malas dan membenarkan selimut di tubuhnya.

Ziyu tertawa dengan menggemaskan. "Hehe, aku kangen Papa." Ujarnya lalu memeluk leher Sehun erat. Kemudian Haowen dan si kembar ikut menimpali dengan kalimat yang sama. Mereka benar-benar rindu dengan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia merangkul anak-anaknya, lalu memeluk mereka untuk melepas rasa rindu yang tercipta setelah dua bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu. "Papa juga rindu kalian." katanya, mengecupi puncak kepala anak-anaknya dengan sayang kemudian.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang memperhatikan sedari tadi, hanya mampu tersenyum haru. Astaga, dia tidak pernah membayangkan betapa manisnya cara mereka saling melepaskan rindu. Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia bahagia memiliki keluarga kecil ini bersama Sehun.

Senyum haru yang ditorehkan Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum manis begitu Sehun menatapnya. Lelaki itu berkata, "Aku senang mereka memelukku," tanpa suara yang membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. Perempuan itu membalas, "Selamat bersenang-senang," dengan cara yang sama. Namun begitu Sehun hendak membalas lagi, tiba-tiba Sehun memekik, "Awh!" yang membuat Luhan sontak melotot. Sementara Yuri yang menjadi tersangka atas memekiknya Sehun tadi hanya bisa meringis.

"Hehe…" Yuri menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi pada Sehun. Kemudian jari kecilnya menusuk-nusuk dada Sehun yang tadi digigitnya seraya berkata, "Uli emas, Papa. Maap…" (Yuri gemas, Papa. Maaf…)

Luhan refleks tergelak. _Astaga…_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sorenya, keluarga kecil Oh Sehun yang berisik itu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan di sebuah _mall_ yang ada di pusat kota. Luhan mendorong troli dengan Yuri yang menatap takjub daging berwarna merah serta hijaunya sayur mayur di balik kaca dari jeruji troli, sementara Luhan memilih beberapa sayuran dan daging. Sedangkan itu, Sehun, lelaki itu juga mendorong troli, ada Yujie pula yang duduk di sana sambil menyanyikan lagu entah apa, Sehun tidak mengerti. Tidak peduli dengan nyanyian Yujie, Sehun justru sibuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Haowen sementara Haowen terus menghindar dan Ziyu sibuk bermain dengan rubik di gendongan Sehun.

Ziyu tidak mau turun dari gendongan Sehun, dan itu membuat Haowen kesal. Luhan dapat melihat wajah Haowen yang biasanya cuek-cuek saja kali ini jadi tertekuk-tekuk lucu. Anak itu selalu menghindar ketika Sehun mencoba untuk menggandengnya. Haowen berkata, "Turunkan Ziyu dulu, baru aku mau digandeng Papa." dengan sebal lalu mempercepat langkah mendahului orang tuanya. Sepertinya Haowen sedang _ngambek._

Sehun menghela napas. Dia berhenti melangkah, lalu berkata, "Ziyu turun, ya…" pada Ziyu. Anak kedua dari keluarga kecilnya itu menggeleng sambil merengut.

"Tidak mau." Ziyu memeluk leher Papanya manja.

"Ziyu, Papa harus menggandeng kakakmu." Sehun berujar lembut, berusaha membujuk Ziyu. Ia tidak peduli mau Ziyu menyetujui atau tidak, Sehun sudah membungkuk untuk menurunkan Ziyu namun anak itu merengek sembari menendang-nendang udara.

"Tidak mauuuuu…" Ziyu berkata dengan suara hampir menangis. Ia memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat sehingga Sehun urung menurunkan anak keduanya yang manjanya minta ampun itu.

Melihat Sehun sedang kesulitan dengan kedua putranya yang tidak bisa akur itu, Luhan akhirnya menengahi. "Ziyu," Luhan memanggil dan Ziyu melirik padanya. "Turun, ya, biar Papamu bisa menjaga kakakmu."

Ziyu menggeleng sambil mencebik lucu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Suaranya membuat Ziyu menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang mirip dengan milik Luhan—bening dan terlihat lugu. "Papa tidak mau menggendong Ziyu lagi kalau Ziyu tidak mau Papa menjaga kakakmu. Bagaimana?"

Ziyu menunduk, sepertinya berpikir karena setelah itu dia menganggukkan kepala meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan rasa ketidakrelaan yang besar. Sehun tersenyum, ia mengusap puncak kepala Ziyu, bergumam, "Anak pintar," lalu menurunkan Ziyu. Kemudian Ziyu menghampiri Luhan sementara Sehun menghampiri Haowen untuk digandengnya.

"Mama," Ziyu memanggil. "Boleh aku minta gendong?"

Luhan mengiyakan saja. Namun belum juga Ziyu benar-benar berada dalam gendongannya, Yuri yang duduk di troli tiba-tiba merengek memanggil, "Mama! Mama!" dengan wajah tidak terima. Dia berusaha berdiri di dalam troli, tangannya terulur memberi isyarat agar Luhan tidak menggendong kakaknya.

" _Ya_!" Ziyu berseru kesal padaYuri ketika Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk membuat Yuri kembali duduk di troli.

"Jangan berdiri, Yuri. Nanti kau jatuh." Kata Luhan pada Yuri.

Yuri tersenyum lebar pada Luhan. Senyumannya yang seperti Sehun membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum. Kemudian Yuri beralih pada Ziyu yang menatapnya berapi-api, anak lelaki itu kesal pada adiknya sendiri. Apalagi begitu Yuri menjulurkan lidah padanya, Ziyu tidak tahan lagi. Sementara Luhan yang melihat interaksi antara Ziyu dan Yuri yang tidak pernah akur itu hanya bisa tersenyum gemas. Meski Yuri belum genap dua tahun, anak bungsu dari keluarga kecilnya itu justru lebih banyak menangnya daripada Ziyu.

Melihat Yuri mengejeknya, Ziyu mencebik, hidungnya gatal, matanya lembab, lalu menangislah dia.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah dan sifat manja Ziyu, akhirnya menghampiri Ziyu. Sehun justru tertawa gemas ketimbang merasa simpati akan ditolaknya Ziyu oleh musuh sekaligus adiknya, Yuri. Diusapnya air mata Ziyu dan Ziyu diam seketika.

"Jangan menangis, Ziyu." Kata Sehun. Ziyu yang mendengarnya seketika menyeka sisa air matanya sendiri, Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi putra kecilnya. "Sekarang berjanji pada Papa. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Ziyu menatap jari kelingking Sehun yang turulur di depannya. Ia diam sejenak, memandangi jari itu tanpa peduli dengan Yujie yang berisik diganggu oleh Haowen, serta Yuri yang merengek-rengek pada Luhan untuk segera menjalankan trolinya entah ke arah mana. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir sok serius, akhirnya Ziyu menyambut jari kelingking Sehun dengan senyum lebar yang cerah sekali.

"Janji!" Ziyu berseru semangat.

"Bagus," Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Ziyu dengan bangga dan berdiri. Ia membiarkan Ziyu berlari-lari di depan troli Luhan, terkadang mengganggu Yuri, dan terkadang ikut mengganggu Yujie bersama Haowen.

Mereka belanja dengan suasana berisik sekali.

Setelah selesai dengan acara belanja kebutuhan bulanan, Sehun mengajak keluarganya ke area bermain di _mall_ tersebut. Anak-anak lantas bersorak senang. Yujie dan Yuri menarik-narik tangan Luhan yang menggandeng mereka. Anak kembar itu tidak mempunyai tujuan yang sama jadi mereka sempat menarik Mamanya berlawanan arah. Mereka seperti melakukan lomba tarik tambang yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh Yujie. Yujie-lah yang memimpin ekspedisi area bermain anak-anak dengan menarik saudari kembar dan Mamanya.

Yujie mengajak keduanya ke kolam bola. Ia senang sekali saat masuk dan _nyemplung_ ke area yang penuh dengan bola warna-warni tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Yuri. Anak bungsunya yang lebih mirip dengan Sehun itu—Yujie dan Yuri memang kembar tapi tidak identik, Yujie mirip dengan Luhan, sementara Yuri mirip dengan Sehun— memekik senang, kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara, lalu melompat menyusul kakak perempuannya. Mereka bermain-main, terkadang menggoyangkan tubuh kecil mereka mengikuti musik anak-anak yang mengalun. Yujie menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti sayap ayam lalu menggerakkan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara Yuri akan tertawa melihat cara joget kakak perempuannya. Yuri mencoba untuk mengejeknya dengan menirukan gerakan Yujie namun yang ada gerakannya jadi tambah lucu sebab Yuri memanyunkan bibir kecilnya sebagai tambahan. Yujie tergelak. Luhan apalagi. Dia tidak menyangka sudah melahirkan anak kembar yang lucu bin ajaib seperti Yujie dan Yuri.

Di tempat lain, Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sementara Haowen dan Ziyu asyik bermain di dekatnya. Sehun mengawasi kedua putranya tersebut. Haowen dan Ziyu sedang bermain pukul-pukulan buaya yang muncul di salah satu dari beberapa lubang. Tidak puas dengan permainan itu, kedua anak lelaki itu berlari kecil menghampiri permainan yang lain, begitu seterusnya, sampai Sehun lelah melihat mereka mondar-mandir mencari permainan yang cocok untuk mereka.

"Capek?" suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sebelahnya membuat Sehun tersentak kecil. Perempuan itu datang padanya, membiarkan Yujie dan Yuri menghampiri kedua kakaknya, lalu ikut mengawasi anak-anak bersama Sehun di bangku tersebut.

Sehun menatap Luhan, menjawab, "Tidak juga," dan membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah kau tidak mengeluh capek." Gumam Luhan yang masih mampu didengar Sehun sehingga lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu." Katanya. "Kau kelihatan kerepotan karena Haowen dan Ziyu."

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu kepalanya menggeleng sebagai tanggapan atas kalimat Luhan. "Aku tidak capek, serius." Luhan menatapnya sangsi, dan Sehun segera melanjutkan, "Kalau kerepotan memang iya, tapi aku tidak capek."

"Semangat ya…" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara dan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. Aksi itu membuat Sehun tertawa. Lelaki itu menangkap kedua kepalan tangan Luhan lalu menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku." gumamnya, memandangi wajah Luhan yang cantik, lalu melanjutkan, "Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menjadi milikku."

Luhan dapat merasakan hatinya menghangat, pipinya memanas, dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pura-pura sok tidak tersentuh padahal kenyataannya dia ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama enam tahun terakhir ini. Respon itu justru membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas. Dia mencubit pipi Luhan, menarik-nariknya hingga Luhan merengut saat menepisnya.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Luhan sebal.

Sehun terkekeh. "Siapa yang menggodamu?" tanyanya balik, setengah mengejek. Luhan memicing kesal, caranya memicing persis seperti anak-anaknya saat sedang kesal. Sehun tertawa gemas. "Astaga, kau seperti anak kecil, Sayang. Jangan begitu. Aku jadi merasa membawa lima anak kecil ke area bermain ini."

Luhan lantas mengerjap tidak terima. "Aku bukan anak kecil." Katanya lalu berdecak pelan. "Eish, kau menyebalkan." Gumamnya.

Sehun masih tidak bisa melunturkan senyum gelinya. Astaga, istrinya ini sudah berkepala tiga tapi kenapa wajah dan tingkahnya masih pantas-pantas saja disebut anak kecil?

"Papa! Papa!" Haowen tiba-tiba memanggil dengan ribut. Ia berlari di belakang Yujie dan Yurie yang menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ekspresi riang di wajah Haowen. Luhan bingung, Sehun juga bingung. Hendak Sehun bertanya saat ketiga anak itu sudah ada di depannya, Haowen sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Pa, Ziyu tidak ada…" lalu dia menangis saat naik di pangkuan Sehun dan memeluknya.

Sehun tersentak kaget. "Hei, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Ziyu tidak ada, Pa…" Haowen menangis semakin keras.

Luhan menatap Haowen yang menangis di pangkuan Sehun justru mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Luhan menunduk pada Yujie dan Yuri, lantas bertanya, "Kalian tahu kakak kalian Ziyu, tidak?"

Yujie mendongak menatap Luhan sambil menggeleng. Sementara Yuri sendiri asyik memilin ujung kain rok _dress_ yang Luhan kenakan. Luhan menghela napas, bertanya lagi, kali ini pada Yuri. "Yuri, kau tahu kakakmu Ziyu, tidak?"

Yuri memberi jawaban yang sama.

Rasa panik tiba-tiba menggerayangi Luhan. Dadanya mencelus tidak enak dan refleks dia bertanya pada Haowen yang masih rewel di pangkuan Sehun. "Haowen, kau benar-benar tidak tahu Ziyu?"

Haowen tetap menangis sementara Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan putra pertamanya dengan mengusap-usap punggung kecil Haowen.

"Haowen, tenanglah," ujar Sehun. Ia memeluk Haowen. "Ceritakan pada Papa, apa yang terjadi?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Haowen berhenti dari sesenggukannya. "Aku tidak tahu…" Haowen menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Ziyu sudah tidak ada di belakangku tadi."

"Jangan bercanda, Haowen." Kata Luhan setengah merintih. Suaranya membuat Sehun beralih dari Haowen. Perempuan itu sedang berusaha untuk menahan air mata dan Sehun refleks mengusap punggung tangan Luhan halus.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil kalem. "Yang tenang, Sayang."

Luhan mengangguk perlahan. Sehun tersenyum padanya.

"Di mana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" tanya Sehun pada Haowen.

Haowen menunjuk pada salah satu wahana permainan di tempat bermain itu. Sehun mengerti, dia bangkit sambil menggendong Haowen yang kemudian diikuti Luhan.

"Kita cari sama-sama, oke?" bimbing Sehun entah pada Luhan atau pada Haowen. Hendak Sehun mengambil langkah untuk memulai aksi mencari Ziyu, Sehun mengurungkan diri ketika ia mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya.

"Kita berpencar saja, Sehun." Kata Luhan serak. Ia berdeham pelan kemudian. "Nanti kita bertemu di lantai bawah saja."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan mengangguk berikut menyisipkan senyum untuk Sehun. Sehun menghela napas. Ia tersenyum juga begitu tangannya yang bebas mengusap rambut Luhan halus. "Jangan terlalu kalut, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu mereka berpisah di sana untuk mencari keberadaan Ziyu yang mendadak menghilang entah di mana.

"Pa…" Haowen memanggil lemah kemudian. Sehun berdengung halus sebagai jawaban. "Aku minta maaf…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Ziyu." Haowen menunduk dalam-dalam dan Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum haru.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jagoan." Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Haowen halus. "Kita cari Ziyu lagi, oke?"

Haowen mengangguk. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ziyu melihat lima orang berpakaian hamtaro yang sedang menari-nari dengan lucu saat Haowen dan adik-adiknya sibuk bermain. Ziyu tersenyum riang melihat bagaimana hamtaro bertangan dan berkaki pendek serta bertubuh dan berkepala besar itu bergerak mengikuti musik yang mengalun. Kaki Ziyu melompat-lompat mengikuti si hamtaro yang juga melompat-lompat, Ziyu juga ikut berputar ketika si hamtaro berputar. Ziyu tertawa riang. Ia menghampiri si hamtaro yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena gemas dengan cara menari mereka.

Tubuh kecil Ziyu menyusup diantara kaki-kaki orang dewasa yang menonton pertunjukan hamtaro menggemaskan itu. Kini Ziyu berada di barisan paling depan. Lagu milik salah satu _girlband_ Korea yang sedang _booming_ saat itu terputar untuk mengiringi lima orang berpakaian hamtaro yang menggemaskan. Tangan hamtaro yang pendek bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama, lalu kakinya yang pendek juga menendang-nendang udara. Gerakannya memang sederhana tapi membuat Ziyu dan orang-orang di sana yang melihat jadi memekik gemas.

Pertunjukan menggemaskan itu hanya berlangsung selama lima menit, tidak lebih, tapi itu cukup menghibur. Begitu musik berhenti mengalun dan lima hamtaro itu selesai dengan gerakan-gerakan lucunya, orang-orang tadi perlahan membubarkan diri. Tinggal Ziyu sendiri, dan Ziyu tersadar kalau dia tidak mengajak Haowen tadi.

Oiya, omong-omong soal Haowen, pasti kakaknya itu akan iri kalau nanti dia cerita soal hamtaro besar yang lucu ini pada Haowen. Salah sendiri sibuk dengan mainannya.

Ziyu kembali ke tempat di mana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Haowen. Tapi Ziyu tidak menemukan kakak beserta adik-adiknya di sana. Ziyu mengerutkan kening bingung. Kemana saudara-saudarinya? Ziyu beralih ke permainan lain tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan Haowen dan adik kembarnya. Ziyu lantas sedikit panik. Ia berlari kecil ke bangku di mana orang tuanya duduk untuk mengawasi dia dan saudara-saudarinya, tapi Ziyu juga tidak menemukan Papa dan Mamanya.

Ziyu merasa hidungnya geli, matanya lembab, dia ingin menangis. Akan tetapi Ziyu teringat akan janjinya dengan Papanya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Maka dari itu Ziyu menahannya kuat-kuat. Ziyu membersit hidung dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak ke berbagai arah untuk mencari keberadaan keluarganya. Kaki kecilnya bergerak melangkah, entah kemana, dia tidak tahu. Ziyu harus mencari keluarganya.

Ziyu mencari keluarganya, dan keluarganya mencari Ziyu. Mereka saling mencari. Tapi tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bertemu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu, dan Luhan mulai kelelahan. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di lantai bawah, lalu refleks merangkul Yujie dan Yuri yang sedari tadi diam. Luhan tidak peduli akan diamnya si kembar yang tentu saja suatu keajaiban, sebab biasanya mereka tidak bisa diam dan berisik sekali. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya si kembar paham bagaimana perasaan Mamanya sekarang ini.

 _Okay_ , Luhan sebenarnya tidak bisa tenang. Ziyu tiba-tiba hilang dan itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak becus menjadi orang tua yang seharusnya menjaga dan mengawasi anak-anaknya. Luhan sadar dia bukan orang tua yang baik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh pipinya, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Luhan mengerjap, tersadar bahwa ia menangis dan Yujie dengan perhatian menyeka air matanya. Luhan menahan senyum berkedut. Ia memeluk erat si kembar yang duduk di pangkuannya sembari bergumam, "Maafkan Mamamu yang tidak bisa menjaga kakakmu ini, ya, Sayang…"

Yujie yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang masalah ini hanya diam. Sementara Yuri yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Mamanya, akhirnya balas memeluk perempuan yang telah melahirkan dirinya itu.

Sementara Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan kekalutannya, Sehun sendiri berusaha mencoba untuk tenang. Jujur, meski ialah yang menenangkan Luhan dan meminta perempuan itu untuk tidak kalut, Sehun sebenarnya juga kalut. Hanya saja dia sebagai kepala keluarga dan orang yang harus melindungi keluarga kecilnya, mendadak harus menyembunyikan kekalutan itu supaya keluarganya tenang. Sehun tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya untuk melindungi seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya untuk melindungi keluarganya.

Setelah menyisir lantai atas dan dua lantai di bawahnya, Sehun yang kelelahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah bangku kosong. Ia membiarkan Haowen yang masih sesenggukan duduk di sana sementara Sehun berdiri, kepalanya tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak untuk tetap mencari keberadaan Ziyu.

"Papa…" Haowen memanggil lemah. Sepertinya dia lelah menangis terus. "Bagaimana kalau Ziyu tidak ketemu?"

Lantas Sehun segera beralih pada Haowen yang menunduk ketika bertanya demikian. "Hus, tidak boleh bicara begitu, Haowen." Katanya sambil berlutut di depan Haowen. "Masih ada waktu. Jadi kita harus tetap mencarinya."

"Meskipun aku sering nakal pada Ziyu, aku tetap sayang Ziyu." Kata Haowen lirih yang membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Ziyu juga pasti menyayangimu, Haowen." Katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Kita cari Ziyu lagi, ya?"

Haowen mengangguk pelan. Ia turun dari bangku tadi lalu berjalan bersama dengan Sehun yang menggandengnya. Baru saja beberapa langkah tercipta, Haowen tiba-tiba berhenti, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mata Haowen melebar, senyumnya mengembang seketika. "Ziyu!" serunya keras-keras. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun lantas berlari mendekati seorang anak kecil yang duduk sendiri di bangku kayu sambil menangis.

Anak kecil yang duduk sendiri itu benar Ziyu. Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum leganya karena sudah menemukan Ziyu. Segera dia menghampiri Haowen yang memeluk Ziyu. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis berdua.

" _Hyuuung_ … Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau yang menghilang, bodoh!" Haowen sesenggukan. "Aku khawatir padamu,"

"Aku takut, _hyuuuung_ …" Ziyu makin mengeraskan tangisannya.

Lantas Sehun memeluk kedua putranya, tidak peduli bahwa Ziyu dan Haowen masih saling menangis dan mengoceh tentang kau-yang-menghilang-dan-aku-kesusahan-mencarimu.

"Papa… _Huwaaaa_ …" Ziyu tidak bisa berhenti menangis, saudara-saudara. "Maafkan Ziyu, Papa. Ziyu sudah nakal…"

"Iya, iya, sudah, tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengiyakan saja. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ziyu sedikit lama kemudian melanjutkan, "Maafkan Papa juga yang tidak menjagamu dengan baik."

Ziyu mengangguk, wajahnya berurai air mata. Ziyu tidak sadar kalau dia sudah mengingkari janjinya dengan Papanya untuk tidak menangis.

Sehun mengurai pelukannya pada kedua anak ini lalu menyeka air mata dan ingus anak-anaknya. "Sudah, berhenti menangis. Kita harus menyusul Mama kalian, dia khawatir sekali."

Haowen dan Ziyu secara kompak mengangguk. Mereka turun dari bangku kayu masih dengan keadaan sesenggukan.

Setelah memberi kabar bahwa Ziyu sudah ketemu, Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk putra keduanya itu. Luhan menunggu di lantai bawah, ia harap-harap cemas meski sudah tahu bahwa Ziyu sudah ditemukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tangis Luhan pecah lagi ketika melihat Sehun datang dengan Haowen yang digandengnya dan Ziyu dalam gendongannya. Luhan lantas menghampiri Sehun sementara si kembar mengekorinya.

"Ziyu, astaga, anakku…" Luhan mengambil alih Ziyu dan menggendongnya. Tangis Ziyu pecah lagi saat Luhan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. Jadilah anak dan ibu itu menangis bersama di _mall_ dan membuat banyak pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Maafkan Ziyu, Mama…" Ziyu memeluk leher Luhan erat.

"Tidak, Sayang. Maafkan Mama, ya… Maafkan Mama yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Ziyu halus.

Ziyu mengangguk-angguk. Lain kali dia tidak ingin melihat hamtaro-hamtaro itu lagi. Mendadak Ziyu jadi kesal sama hal-hal yang berbau hamtaro.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ziyu bercerita kenapa dia bisa menghilang pada Haowen setelah mereka sampai di rumah. Mendengar cerita itu, Haowen tiba-tiba merasa kesal. "Kalau kau mau melihat hamtaro-hamtaro itu lagi, lain kali ajaklah aku!" protes Haowen.

Ziyu tidak peduli. Dia terlanjur kesal pada hamtaro yang—kurang ajar—lucu itu meskipun awalnya dia berniat pamer pada Haowen.

Sementara Haowen dan Ziyu ribut lagi di ruang tengah, Yujie dan Yuri asyik bermain dokter-dokteran di dekat saudaranya, Sehun memilih untuk menghampiri Luhan yang duduk sendiri di kursi makan. Setelah pulang dari _mall_ , Luhan jadi memasang wajah murung. Sehun selalu memperhatikannya dan dia tidak tahan sendiri. Sehun benci melihat Luhan berwajah murung.

"Kau masih kepikiran tentang masalah tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya, tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pelan. "Aku bukan ibu yang baik." Jelasnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sehun lantas tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya hangat. "Kita bukan orang tua yang baik." Sehun mengoreksi.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Dia diam, tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sayang." Sehun menginterupsi, membuat Luhan kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Jadikan masalah tadi sebagai pengalaman. Anggap itu sebagai teguran supaya kita bisa memperbaiki diri."

Lantas Luhan menatap Sehun lagi. Lelaki yang sedang menyematkan senyum menenangkan itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Meski Sehun hanya berkata demikian, entah mengapa Luhan merasa hangat. Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Kau selalu manis dengan caramu sendiri."

Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, berpikir sebentar, lalu ia tertawa kecil karena ia baru saja paham. "Dan kau selalu tersentuh dengan cara manisku yang sederhana ini. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku memang sederhana." jawab Luhan berbisik. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Karena aku selalu menyanjungmu dengan caraku yang sederhana?" Sehun bertanya, namun Luhan menggeleng. "Lalu untuk apa?"

"Untuk kau yang sudah menjadi milikku. Terima kasih banyak."

Giliran Sehun yang menghangat. Oh, begini rasanya menghangat dengan cara yang sederhana.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Sudah?"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dan menghela napas lelah. Bahunya membungkuk, ia berjalan terseret-seret mendekati Luhan yang terkekeh di tepi tempat tidur.

Sehun baru saja selesai menidurkan anak-anaknya yang aktif sekali sebelum mereka tidur. Ziyu tidak mau sikat gigi sebelum tidur, Haowen sendiri justru sibuk dengan robot-robotannya dan enggan tidur. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua mau menurut karena Sehun berkacak pinggang pada mereka. Sementara Yujie dan Yuri, mereka selalu berceloteh dengan bahasa balita mereka saat Sehun membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk mereka. Si kembar baru tertidur saat Sehun membacakan buku dongeng yang ketiga. Bayangkan betapa cerewetnya si kembar daripada dongeng yang dibacakan Sehun.

Mereka sulit diatur sebelum tidur. Jujur, dari momen-momen seharian ini, momen sebelum tidurlah yang paling melelahkan. Mungkin karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk mengurus anak-anak dari pagi sampai menjelang tidur.

Hari sudah larut. Sehun sempat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Luhan bangkit lalu memberi Sehun pelukan hangat. " _Ugh_ , kasihan suamiku…" ujarnya dengan nada seperti menenangkan bayi yang menangis.

Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan, memejamkan mata, lalu membalas pelukan Luhan dengan lemas. "Aku capek…" keluhnya. Kali ini ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. "Kalau kau membantuku menidurkan si kembar tadi, aku pasti sudah bisa tidur sekarang."

"Maaf, ya… Mereka bersikeras ingin ditidurkan olehmu. Jadi aku tidak bisa membantu." Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun halus. Kemudian Luhan mengurai pelukan. "Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah sekali."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku minta kau yang harus menidurkanku sekarang." Bisiknya seduktif. Ia menempelkan kening dan ujung hidung mereka kemudian.

Luhan mengerjap, lantas tertawa. Ia tidak membalas apa-apa tapi ia membiarkan Sehun mengecupi, menyesap, dan melumat bibirnya. Luhan membiarkan Sehun menyergapnya lagi. Rasa rindunya pada lelaki ini belum terkuras habis.

Namun begitu lampu tidur mereka baru saja mati, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" _Huwaaa_! Papaaaa! Aku melihat hantuuu!"

Sehun lantas berhenti, kembali menyalakan lampu tidur, lalu menatap Luhan.

" _Ya_! Ziyu, itu bukan hantu! Itu kursi!"

"Huwaaa… _Hyuuung_ …"

"Papaaaa!" sepertinya si kembar ikut terbangun karena suara Ziyu dan Haowen yang mengganggu itu.

Suara-suara itu tak urung membuat Luhan tersenyum geli. Ia mengecup ujung bibir Sehun, tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, lalu berkata, "Semangat, Papa. Tugas Papa belum selesai."

Iya, tugasnya sebagai Papa belum selesai.

* * *

 **…**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _5,2k words._

Udah, capek aku bikin ini sambil senyum-senyum gemes.

Alurnya kecepetan ngga?

Gimana? Udah gemesin belom? Udah geregetan belom? Udah puas ketawanya belom? Semoga memuaskan ya cerita ini. :')

Cerita ini khusus untuk kamu kakakku, kak **Septemberlullaby** yang tiba-tiba minta dibuatin ff emesh begini. Gimana? Sehun-nya udah kerepotan belom? Wkwkwk. Abaikan cara bicaranya si kembar juga yaa... wkwk. Aku nggatau (lebih tepatnya lupa) gimana anak umur segitu bicara dengan lucu. Adek dan keponakanku udah gede semua soalnya :3

Udah, ah. Segini aja. Semoga tidak ada _typo(s)_ yang meraja ya hehehe _. Thank you for read this story. I hope you'll enjoy with mine and give me some review please... /puppy eyes/_


End file.
